With the continuous development of the telecommunication network, the broadcast-TV network and the Internet, at present, it is proposed that the three networks should be converged together. The “triple-play” technology is currently under development. Through the convergence of the three networks, interconnection and resource sharing can be realized among the three networks to provide various services to users, such as voice, data and broadcast TV. Actually, the triple-play is essentially the convergence of services. And, the convergence of services eventually reflects on the terminals. Therefore, how to design reasonable terminals according to the demands of triple-play becomes an important factor in realizing triple-play.
With the continuous expansion of the communication service scale of the mobile communication system, the limit of the capacity of the mobile communication system due to the finiteness of the radio resources (radio frequency spectrums) has been shown. The industry has considered and is preparing to combine the finite radio resources and the relatively infinite wired resources, to fully utilize the existed fixed communication network resources to improve the capacity of the mobile communication system and the user experience.
On the other hand, with the development of the society, people are more concerned about the environment. More and more people are aware of the hazards of radio waves to the health. Simultaneously, for quite a number of mobile users, they stay in an environment with fixed telephone network access resources in most occasions without needing mobile communication. For example, when the user stays in the office or at home, it is very possible that there is a fixed telephone beside the user and the user also takes the mobile phone along. But, other users calling this user may not know whether there is a fixed telephone in the environment where the user stays. Then, when in communication with the user, they still call the mobile phone of the user, which obviously wastes resources and causes unnecessary damages to the environment and the health.
However, the related mobile terminals are unable to utilize more environmentally-friendly wired communication modes to perform communication. No effective solution has been proposed in the related art.